


Holiday'ing

by LondonGypsy



Series: 'I Do' [7]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Beach Holidays, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secluded beach, sunshine, the ocean and just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday'ing

**Author's Note:**

> Last of my One Shots (for now) of Benedict and Alex (I apologise for the delay for those who are still reading this - I have sitting that in my drafts for ages).  
> As always a huge Thank You to my darling Betas: Barawen and OzGirlGlinda!!!

The view is incredible: everything's white and blue and sparkling like a million diamonds. It's blinding in its brightness and Alex squints as he steps onto the porch, carrying a cup of coffee. 

Yawning he flops on one of the big chairs, looking out onto the ocean, trying to make out where the sky meets the water and can't - the horizon is a blurry line far away. 

The sun's already high in the sky and he stretches, groaning blissfully at the warmth on his aching limbs. 

They arrived last night and instantly fell into bed. Benedict is still sleeping, the jet lag got to him more than to Alex who can live on 5 hours sleep each night. 

Probably not only jet lag, Alex thinks, sipping his coffee. The early wake up, several time-zones and a too long flight eventually took its toll. 

But they have two weeks of sweet idleness ahead of them. Just the two of them, a private beach, the ocean and the sun. 

Alex slides deeper into the cosy chair, feeling how the tension drains from his body and his lids droop, the soft rolling of the waves against the shore lulling him in. 

The mug slips from his hands and he jerks up, frowning at the spilled liquid on the light wood of the porch. 

"That's what you get for being up too early," he hears behind him. 

As he glances ruefully over his shoulder, Benedict leans against the doorframe, blinking owlishly at him. His hair's tousled from sleep and he still has the imprints of the pillow on the side of his face. 

"Good morning to you too," Alex smiles as Benedict sticks out his tongue and shuffles over, pressing a kiss on top of Alex's head and falls into the chair next to him. 

"Coffee?" Alex asks cheekily, picking up his mug. 

Benedict raises an eyebrow at him, his gaze flickering between the mug and the tiny brown sea on the floor back and forth. 

"No, thank you," he mutters, yawning loudly, "I'd prefer my coffee in a cup, not on the floor." 

"Silly man," Alex grins as he gets up, ruffling a hand through Benedict's hair who purrs happily at the touch, "one second." 

Alex vanishes inside, strolling into the small kitchen of their bungalow to refill his mug and get one for Benedict too. 

Balancing them carefully back outside, he's a bit taken aback at the sight that greets him when he steps through the doors. 

Benedict's curled up in his chair, his long legs folded under him and he's looking out at the ocean, an absent smile on his sleep soft face. 

"It's beautiful," he murmurs, nodding as Alex hands him his coffee, "and so peaceful." 

Alex hums approvingly, sitting back down. 

Silently they drink their coffee, revelling in the fact that they're here with absolutely nothing to do. Just resting, recharging the batteries as Alex had put it when he'd suggested this holiday far away from London. 

It had said a lot that Benedict had instantly agreed to it; normally when Alex suggests they take it a bit slower he only rolls his eyes and plunges head first into the next project. 

But he's worn out, the past few months have left him exhausted and tired. And now that he's got a break between filming, Alex is determined to make him rest. 

It seems to be working already: his usual restlessness, the all consuming energy surrounding him is toned down, his movements lazy, even the deep shadows under his eyes are a bit lighter. 

"Is there more than coffee?" Benedict asks, standing up and stretching languidly; Alex winces as he hears his back crack. 

"Yes," Alex says, "you can even choose whether you want it here or in the dining room." 

Alex's pretty sure he knows what he'll prefer and Benedict confirms it. 

"Not really feeling like being around people," he says, peering sheepishly at Alex, who only nods. 

"I suspected as much," he smiles and stands as well, "why don't you go, have a shower and when you're back, I’ll feed you." 

Benedict's eyebrows shoot up. 

"Feed me?" 

"Feed you," Alex grins, waggling his eyebrows, making Benedict laugh. 

"You know," he says, shuffling inside, "I'm quite capable of feeding myself, have done that for 30 odd years." 

Alex chuckles. 

"Making yourself younger than you are, old man?" 

Benedict glares at him. 

"Hey! I'm younger than you." 

"Only by a few months," Alex shoots back, a warm glow spreading in his stomach. 

He loves moments like this, the banter, the bickering, just being silly with each other. He hadn't noticed how much he'd missed this. Benedict has been too busy lately and too exhausted for anything but sleep, when he finally makes it home.

And their relationship is suffering because of it. 

At first Alex had tried to ignore it, had blamed Benedict's heavy work schedule but deep down inside he knew they’d have to work on it not to lose each other. 

He's seen too many relationships break apart, especially in the business Benedict's in. 

They're lucky though. Since Alex's working for Benedict, he's at least seeing him on a regular basis and they try to cram in a few minutes just for each other every day. 

Still, it's not enough. 

Alex knows that, and he's certain Benedict knows it too. 

Every relationship is hard work, theirs even more so and despite them both trying, the everyday life makes it very difficult. 

Pushing those thoughts away, Alex wanders inside to order their breakfast. 

They have almost two weeks to re-discover each other and Alex's determined to use every single second. 

*

"What do you want to do today?" Alex asks as he picks up the last piece of his pancake, munching on it. 

Benedict looks up and shrugs. 

"I don't know." 

"That's a first," Alex grins, ducking his head as Benedict swats at him. 

"Do you have any ideas?" he asks, decimating the last bits of his own food. 

Pondering Alex leans back. 

"Hm, yes, there's a lot to do around here. I've been reliably informed that you can do basically anything from diving to kiting or fishing and surfing." 

Benedict sits up straighter, his eyes sparkling adventurously. 

"Sounds like the perfect holiday then," he beams, wiggling excitedly in his chair. 

Alex laughs. 

"God, look at you. We're here to relax, remember, not to throw us head first into all the things your agents would love to forbid you to do ever again." 

"Pfft, they're not here, are they? And you wouldn't have told me if you didn't want me to try it out." 

"True but perhaps we should take it slowly? One thing at a time. Actually-" Alex hesitates a moment, "I'd really like to spend today right here, not doing anything. I'm still knackered from the flight and I imagine you are too?"

It comes out a bit like a question but Benedict nods almost instantly. 

"No objections. I mean, I'd love to try all the things you mentioned but apparently my body disagrees a bit." 

"Perhaps you're older than you thought," Alex teases, giggling as Benedict growls at him. 

"Say that again," he rumbles, slowly pushing his chair back, scowling at Alex. 

"Perhaps you're older than you thought," Alex repeats, scooting back from the table as Benedict advances, a predatory expression on his face. 

"You're a terrible man, Alex Evans," he says, pouncing at him but Alex is on his feet in an instant, laughing and backing away from the other man. 

"Not terrible if it's the truth," Alex wheezes as he makes a run for the door but Benedict's blocking the way in, looming tall and dark in the doorway. 

"I. Am. Not. Old." Benedict punctuates every word with a step forward while Alex walks back, almost stumbling down the few steps from the porch to the beach. 

"Old," Alex mutters, "... and slow," with that he makes a dash over the sand, laughing so hard he can barely see where he's going. 

He hears Benedict cursing behind him, calling profanities after him. 

When Alex reaches the shore, he casts a glance back before he throws himself into the warm clear water, gasping as the waves close around him. Taking a few swimming strokes, he rolls on his back, watching as Benedict stalks towards him, tossing the shirt he's wearing behind him and walking into the water in only his shorts. 

"Just you wait," he yells, "when I get my hands on you." 

"Then what?" Alex calls back, pushing away from the ground and into deeper water. 

"Then you'll see how this old man will take you apart," Benedict groans, splashing clumsily through the waves, his eyes wide and twinkling, "bit by bloody bit and you'll beg me to finish you." 

Alex throws his head back and laughs wildly, a deep joy cursing through his veins. 

This is the Benedict he fell in love with, silly and carefree, not afraid of acting like a teenager. 

He's going to enjoy this holiday so much. 

"Ha," rings in his ears and then Benedict jumps on him, pulling him under water. 

He flails at the unexpected attack, the clear waves around him obstructing his view for a moment. He comes up again, spluttering, whipping his head around but Benedict's nowhere to be seen. 

Long fingers skimming over his lower back have him surge forward, whirling around only to see Benedict come up like a sexy Neptune, slowly and deliberately closing the space between them. 

Alex feels the sand under his feet, drills them back to attack himself but Benedict's faster. 

With a loud "gotcha" he pushes himself off the ground, tackling Alex and they dive into the clearness once more. This time Benedict keeps his arms wrapped tightly around Alex, not letting go even as Alex swats at him playfully when they come up again, snorting and giggling so hard they can barely breathe. 

"Out of breath already?" Benedict pants, pulling Alex closer, his nimble fingers sliding over his back and under his arms, tickling him mercilessly. 

Alex squeaks embarrassingly and that sound has Benedict crack up so much that he lets go, wheezing for air as he laughs and laughs. 

Standing up to his chest in the clear water, Alex watches him, happy chuckles shaking his own body. 

"God, I love you," he mutters more to himself but Benedict hears him. He pushes the wet hair out of his eyes, tilting his head, the laughter dying down as he locks eyes with Alex. 

"And I love you," he says, his voice cracking a bit. He takes the few steps that separates them and wraps his arms around Alex, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. 

The atmosphere shifts instantly, going from playful to something deeper and Alex suddenly realises that he's getting hard in his thin shorts. 

"Oh," he breathes against Benedict's mouth, pressing against his slippery body, feeling a similar reaction in Benedict's shorts. 

"Oh hello," Benedict mutters, his voice dropping into a seductive tone, "tickling does it for you then?" 

Alex gasps as Benedict circles his hips slowly, rubbing their growing erections together. 

Before Alex can even attempt an answer, Benedict's large hand slips into his shorts, closing around his cock. He moans lowly, biting Alex's lower lip as he strokes a few times, his lids fluttering as he tries to maintain eye-contact. 

Making a low choking noise Alex can't help but thrust into the warmth of Benedict's hand encircling him, and Benedict laughs huskily. 

"Perhaps," he groans, stroking harder, "we should take this inside-" 

"Don't you fucking dare take your hand away," Alex grunts, clinging to Benedict's shoulders to keep his balance in the on-rolling waves. 

The rich deep laughter shoots an electric shock through Alex's body, his head falls back and he arches into Benedict's touch. The sensation of his firm hand, the warmth of the water around them, the soft breeze on his wet skin is overwhelming and Alex lets go, thrusting at earnest now, the only thing keeping him grounded is his own hands on Benedict's shoulders and the man's arm, loosely wrapped around him. 

"Oh fuck," Alex moans, "do you have any idea... Christ... how good that feels?" 

"I can imagine," Benedict whispers hoarsely, speeding up his motions, his fingers twisting expertly over the tip, and it drives Alex mad. 

He's babbling incoherently as Benedict works him closer to the edge. 

"Before we leave, we have to have real sex in the water," Benedict growls in his ear, sucking the earlobe in his mouth and that's it. 

Alex cries out, his entire body stiffens as he shoots his come over Benedict's hand, his fingers digging deep into his skin. 

He collapses against Benedict's chest, gasping and shivering as Benedict's grip eases off and eventually falls away. He wraps both arms around him instead and drops kisses all over Alex's face as he holds him tightly. 

"Thank goodness this is a private beach," Alex mutters against his lips as he kisses him again, making Benedict chuckle quietly. 

"Well, would've been quite the spectacle for any onlookers," he says. 

Alex huffs, running his hand over Benedict's back, revelling in the smooth skin. Suddenly he looks up, frowning. 

Pressing his pelvis against Benedict, he feels the man's still hard-on against his leg, hot and throbbing. 

"Let's make it even more spectacular for anyone watching then," he rasps, stumbling a few steps back and further out of the water. 

Benedict's brow draws together but he follows him until Alex stops him. 

Winking weakly at him, he drops unceremoniously to his knees, pushes Benedict's shorts down and takes his cock in his mouth. 

Benedict's groan is loud and uncontrolled. 

"Jesus, Alex..." 

Grinning Alex grazes his teeth over his heated length, eliciting another rough moan and Benedict's hands twine in his wet hair, pulling him closer. 

Alex licks over the crown, humming at the bitterness on his tongue and Benedict growls, bucking his hips, pressing deeper in Alex's mouth. 

"Bloody fucking hell," he mutters and Alex sucks him all the way in, scrambling for a hold on his thighs as Benedict moves a bit more urgently. 

Alex's jaw goes slack, his tongue flutters over silky skin and he makes soft buzzing noises as he knows it drives Benedict insane. 

The grip in his hair tightens, his thrusts become erratic and Alex slides his hands around his thighs, grabbing his arse and pulls him closer. He chokes a little and his eyes are burning but he knows Benedict's close, can feel it on his tongue and the quivering of his muscles under his fingertips. 

Closing his lips as tightly as possible around his slick cock, Alex increases the friction and it takes only a few more thrusts and Alex's mouth fills with harsh bitterness, low groans echoing in the air around them. 

Benedict's muscles give in and Alex can't keep his hold on him: the man falls like a tree, water splashing wildly around him. 

Alex's panting a bit but he smiles hazily as Benedict drifts to the surface again, floating on the water, his shorts hanging around his knees, a blissful grin on his face. 

Reaching out, Alex can get a hold on his foot and he pulls him over. Manoeuvring his slack body around, he lifts up to peer into Benedict's eyes. 

"You okay?" he asks. 

"Hmm, never been better," is the hazy reply. 

Alex smirks and sits back, the water lapping at his stomach as he squats in the shore, holding onto Benedict's hand. He's still floating on the water, not the least fazed by his nakedness, his hair surrounding his head like seagrass. 

The sun's burning down on them and Alex loses track of time. Eventually his knees start to protest at the crammed position he's in and he slowly stands up, letting go of Benedict's hand. 

He makes a protesting sound, blinking his closed lids open.

"Come on you mermaid, let's get out of here before I grow flippers," Alex croaks, adjusting his shorts before he stands on slightly wobbly legs. 

"s'nice here," Benedict grumbles but as Alex shrugs and walks out of the water, he rolls around and stands as well, swaying a little in the surf. 

Pulling his shorts up as well, he follows Alex back to their bungalow and flops bonelessly onto a chair. Water's dripping down his body, pooling around him and Alex can't help the wistful sigh that escapes his lips. 

"God, you're the most gorgeous creature," he murmurs, shaking his wet hair out of his face. 

Benedict blushes as he always does when Alex compliments him, scratching his neck. 

"Stop it," he mumbles but in the tone that tells Alex that he's actually enjoying it. 

"I'll stop when you stop being such a beautiful man," Alex smiles, reaching out and caressing Benedict's cheek. 

He leans into his touch and then kisses him gently. 

"Thank you," he says against Alex's lips, "for this I mean," he waves a hand around, "I didn't realise how much we needed this." 

Alex smiles, burying his hands in Benedict's hair and rubs his nose against his. 

"We've only just arrived." 

Benedict shrugs, a lopsided grin on his lips. 

"I feel very well rested already." 

Alex laughs, ruffling his hair. 

"You're so easy to please." 

***

Alex wakes in the middle of the night, confused as to what woke him. Feeling around the bed he sees why. 

Benedict's gone, the space where he usually sleeps is empty, the sheets cool. 

Sighing Alex sits up, looking around the empty room, searching for him

It's their last night, their suitcases are already packed, sitting by the door, the clothes they're going to wear on the long flight back laying over the chair at the end of the bed. 

The door to the porch is open, a soft breeze moving the thin curtains and Alex can see the ocean shimmering in the pale moonlight. 

Smiling to himself he gets up, groping around the sheets for his pants. 

Rubbing his eyes he wanders towards the doors leading outside onto the also empty porch. 

But he can hear water splashing, more than normal and as he narrows his eyes, he can see the dark head in the waves, appearing every now and then. 

"Bloody Mermaid," he giggles under his breath, and strolls to the shore, watching the lazy swim strokes Benedict makes. 

Even in the middle of the night the water shimmers blue, less bright then during the day but nevertheless. It's a bit unearthly: the slow waves rolling against the sand, shimmering silver in the moonlight, the seemingly endlessness towards the horizon, the million stars not diminished by city lights. 

It breaks Alex's heart a little that they have to leave tomorrow: it's been a wonderful two weeks. 

Benedict hasn't been this relaxed in ages, the shadows below his eyes completely gone, the lines on his forehead that even sleep couldn't erase anymore, almost vanished. 

Instead the crinkles around his eyes and his mouth have deepened from all the laughing. His skin has taken on the deep golden glow he rarely gets - it takes so long for his skin to tan at all but since they've spent every single minute of daylight outside it wasn't that hard. 

When Alex closes his eyes, he can see the freckles dotted all over his angular face and his fingers twitch: he's spent quite some time tracing them when they lounged on the porch in the evenings, curled around each other, enjoying just being together. 

He sighs sadly; they'll be gone as soon as they’re be back, fading like the tan. 

His only hope is that the serenity Benedict acquired over the past days will stay a bit longer and help him tackle the workload that's awaiting him back home. 

Deep in thoughts he doesn't notice Benedict until he stands over him, shaking his head and cold water drops sprinkle all over Alex's naked skin. 

He squeaks, glaring up at the other man. 

"I swear, you make the most ridiculous noises," Benedict says casually and flops next to him on the sand. 

"Do I now? May I remind you of the sounds you made last night? Not very manly," Alex shoots back, squealing some more as Benedict tackles him to the ground, rubbing his wet hair all over his chest. 

Laughing Alex squirms underneath him, trying to break free but Benedict's heavy body presses him into the warm sand, effectively trapping him. 

A distant growling in the air has them look up. 

"Thunderstorm?" Alex asks curiously, scanning the dark sky. And indeed there are big grey clouds at the horizon, quickly coming closer. The gentle breeze around them picks up, blowing gusts of sand over the beach. 

"Maybe we should go inside," Alex suggests, pushing unsuccessfully against Benedict on top of him. 

"Afraid of getting wet?" Benedict murmurs, burying his face in the crook of Alex's neck. 

"Well, I am already wet," he replies, "thanks to a certain someone." 

"Hmmm," Benedict hums, his tone low as he shifts his weight, covering Alex's entire body with his own, "you smell good." 

Benedict's nosing the sensitive skin on Alex's neck, chasing shivers down Alex's spine. 

"What are you doing?" he asks hoarsely even though he knows exactly what's happening. 

"What do you think I'm doing?" 

Alex shrugs halfheartedly and moans seconds later as Benedict's teeth graze over his collarbone. 

"Seducing me?" he breathes, his hands settling in Benedict's wet curls. 

"What a clever man you are." 

"Why thank you, I have a very clever boyfriend. Must've rubbed off a bit," Alex says, feeling all his blood rushing south as Benedict kisses a wet trail from his neck down his chest, making quiet purring noises. 

"You know," he mumbles, "I've never made love in the rain." 

Alex chokes at the words and looks down to where Benedict has his chin propped on Alex's chest, his wide eyes twinkling as Alex's gaze meets his. His obscenely long fingers ghost over Alex's face, the touch light and yet it sets Alex's skin on fire wherever they touch. 

Another low thunder rolls through the sky, followed by a sharp flash of lightning in the distance. 

"As lovely as that sounds," Alex gasps because Benedict's lips have closed around one nipple, "I don't want to get struck by lightning." 

Benedict's teeth scrape over the sensitive flesh of Alex's nipple and he yelps. 

"It's not even here," he grumbles, his fingers closing around the other one, pinching it lightly. 

Alex can't hear the soft laugh but he feels it, rumbling vibrations against his torso, making him arch into Benedict. 

"Still," he reasons breathlessly as he feels Benedict work his mouth lower down his chest, nipping and kissing at his heated skin, "I'd rather take this... JESUS," he cries as Benedict's tongue dips into his bellybutton. 

"Inside," he finishes lamely, wiggling under Benedict's onslaught on his stomach now. 

"In a minute," Benedict murmurs, his fingers toying with the waistband of Alex's pants. 

"Ben, please," Alex pleads, torn between the need to just give in and the wish to not get killed during sex. 

"Fine," he grumbles but doesn't let go. Instead he buries his face in Alex's groin, groaning lowly as he breathes against his aching cock, straining against the fabric. 

Alex's heart is racing as he helplessly pushes up, suddenly needing to feel Benedict's wet mouth on him. 

Another thunderclap - closer now - clears his clouded mind and he sits up, moaning as he sees the wet spot on his pants and Benedict's huge eyes, staring up at him. 

"Inside. Now!" Alex rasps, scrambling to his feet, holding out a hand to pull Benedict up as well. 

Elegantly he stands up, and Alex can't help admire the long lines of his sinewy body, completely under control even though he's trembling with the same desire that's coursing through Alex's blood. 

With a harsh curse he throws himself against Benedict who catches him, wrapping his arms around him. Their lips find each other, open and needy, fingers digging into warm flesh. 

Suddenly the sky opens its gates and it starts raining hard - one of the short but heavy tropical thunderstorms they’d been warned about when they arrived. 

Benedict makes a joyous little sound and his head falls back, letting the rain splatter on his face. 

Alex stares: it's a glorious view and he starts to understand the appeal of it. 

There's a blissful little smile dancing over Benedict's lips and his eyes are closed. His hair's sticking out every which way but quickly the downpour slicks it back, running down his toned body and enhancing the ridges of his stomach muscles, flexing under the skin. 

"Bloody fucking hell," grunts Alex, dropping his head against Benedict's chest, licking at his wet skin and groaning at the taste of rain, salt and Benedict. 

"Inside or I swear I'll get killed out here," he growls, grabbing Benedict's hand and pulling him towards the porch. 

"What a sweet death that would be," Benedict muses, face still turned toward the sky. 

" _You_ 'll be the death of me," Alex says harshly as they reach the steps. 

Suddenly Benedict stops and pulls Alex back against his chest. 

"And you'll be mine," he whispers before he seals his lips over Alex's, kissing him with a fervour that has Alex's blood boil and his nervous system fire rapidly. 

They kiss frantically, their lips slick from rain, their tongues tangling and Alex's knees get weak at the passion in it. 

"If you don't get your fucking arse inside, I swear I'm going to combust," he growls, biting the plush curve of Benedict's lip, making him yelp. 

"Always so dramatic," Benedict teases but lets go of him and Alex stares dizzily after him as he walks up the stairs, his hips swaying seductively. 

On top, he glances over his shoulder and with one smooth motion pushes his pants down. 

"You coming or not?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh you bastard," Alex mutters under his breath, stumbling after him as he vanishes inside, shucking his own pants on the doorstep. 

*

Alex doesn't want to wake. Squeezing his lids shut he wills his brain to shut up but sadly his mind always wakes before his body is even ready for it. 

Sighing he opens his eyes, blinking into the grey morning light. 

It's still early and a glance at the clock on the drawer confirms that they still have several hours before they have to leave for the airport. 

A breathy snore has him look over at Benedict who's sprawled out like a dead man, arms and legs occupying almost the entire bed. 

Propping his head in his hand, Alex watches him sleep, hypnotised by the steady up and down of his chest. 

The thin sheet is tangled around his waist, his incredibly long legs poking out from under it. 

A few sunbeams find their way into the room and making the sparse hair spread over his stomach glow copper and illuminate the trail of perspiration on his breastbone and the hollow of his neck. 

Leaning over Alex kisses the salty skin, revelling in the fact that he can do that without even waking him. 

Alex himself is a light sleeper, the tiniest disturbance rouses him. Not Benedict. If the man sleeps, it takes a lot to wake him. 

Trailing a lazy finger over Benedict's arm, following the muscles hidden under golden skin, he muses about that fact. 

"How much _does_ it take to wake you, hm?" he whispers tonelessly into the cool air. 

Definitely more than a wandering digit, he thinks as he runs said finger along Benedict's sharp cheekbones and over his small nose. Contouring his lips, the man stirs but there's no sign of him waking. 

Alex traces invisible patterns over his skin, down his neck, around his nipples and he smirks as goosebumps appear. 

A movement under the light duvet, covering Benedict's modesty, has Alex carefully lift it and peek under it. 

In a nest of auburn curls, so much darker than his actual hair colour, rests his cock, half hard and twitching again as Alex caresses Benedict's flat stomach. 

He looks up and into his face but he's still sound asleep, only his breathing has sped up a little.

Alex leans back, pondering before he grins and leans away, fishing the bottle out of the drawer. It's almost empty but will do nicely for one last time. 

Squirting a bit out, Alex spreads it between his fingers, warming it up before he wraps them around Benedict. 

There's a soft exhale and Benedict stirs, his lips part but that's it. 

Shaking his head Alex strokes the silky skin in his palm, feeling it fully harden, seeing a tiny bead of pre-come on the head. 

He leans down, swirling his tongue over it, moaning silently at the bitterness of it. 

Alex feels his own erection swell and throb and suddenly he needs more. 

Letting go of Benedict, he takes the bottle again, slicking his hand up and reaches around himself, winching as he touches sensitive skin. He's still a bit loose from last night, and it doesn't take long to prepare himself. 

By the time he's finished, he's sweating, biting into the pillow to muffle his groans, his cock heavy and aching between his legs. 

Tossing the bottle away, he glimpses up to find Benedict's fists curled loosely into the sheets but astonishingly still not waking. 

For a second Alex stares at him, speechless but then he closes his mouth and manoeuvres himself over Benedict's legs, knees framing his hips. 

Hovering above he steadies himself, takes hold of Benedict's cock and exhales as he slowly lowers himself down. 

He grits his teeth as his heated length slips easily inside him. Taking a few deep breaths he settles, relishing the dull ache and the delicious fullness, always keeping an eye on Benedict's face. His brows have drawn together and he's whimpering quietly, his lids fluttering a bit but not opening. 

Alex stays still for a second, waiting and as there's still no indication that the man's waking, Alex grins and clenches his inner muscles. Hard. 

The effect is instant: Benedict's eyes snap open, a strangled noise escapes his parted lips and his clouded gaze flickers around until it lands on Alex. 

"Morning," Alex breathes, trying to stay still and let the man fully wake - which is hard right now because every single nerve in his body is vibrating with need. 

Benedict makes another choked off sound and he bucks his hips so hard that Alex almost falls off. 

"Careful," he mutters, breathing through his nose to suppress the overwhelming urge to just ride Benedict until he screams. 

"Hot," Benedict mumbles, rolling his hips slowly, "tight, so tight," another roll and a shallow thrust that has them both moan helplessly. 

"God, you feel so good," Benedict rasps, pushing up again, and the tip of his cock grazes over Alex's prostate. He yells out, his own cock dripping and yet he doesn't make a move to relieve himself. 

Benedict's large hands grasp the sheets as he moves again, languidly thrusting up and they whine in unison now. 

"Ben, please," Alex begs, not exactly knowing what for. He circles his hips, crying out as the motion grazes his sweet spot again. 

Sweat's trickling down his back, his heart is hammering loudly in his chest, his fingers flexing uncontrollably by his sides. 

"Please what, Alex?" Benedict growls, "you started this, don't you know how to finish?" 

His voice is rumbling through them both, echoing deeply in Alex's ears and he suddenly loses all the self control he had until just now. 

Growling like a wild animal he lets himself fall down, stopping only millimetres in front of Benedict's face. His eyes are huge and dark, something hungry and maniac shimmering in the endless depth. 

Capturing his lower lip between his teeth Alex bites down. 

"Fuck me," he croaks, "fuck me so hard I'll still feel it when we're back home. Make me remember every single second of this, take me, use me, make me yours." 

The sound Benedict makes shoots a white hot jolt of raw lust through Alex's veins: it's nothing he's ever heard before. 

Benedict's lifts his hands, deliberately slowly and places them just above Alex's hips, almost imperceptible increasing pressure until Alex whimpers. It hurts and yet it's glorious because he can see the naked longing in Benedict's eyes, can smell the musky scent of their desire and it's magnificent. 

Benedict starts moving, deep yet sharp thrusts, aiming and finding Alex's prostate every time, reducing him to a quivering, mewling mess in no time. 

Alex's forehead is pressing against Benedict's, their gaze locked, neither of them able to look away. Alex is drowning in his eyes, his body jerking at every push inside him. He's whimpering, his voice raw and yet he can't stop, can't keep the sounds inside, they tumble from his lips in their own accord, spurring Benedict on. 

Alex's uttering silent curses and endearments, meeting Benedict's motions, sweat dripping from his neck, sliding down Benedict's, mixing with his own, covering his flustered skin. 

"God, I need you so much," Benedict whispers hoarsely against Alex's lips, licking over them, "so fucking much." 

He's quickly losing his rhythm and yet he keeps thrusting as deep and as hard as possible, panting heavily. 

Suddenly he lets go of Alex's hips and tangles his trembling hands in Alex's hair, pulling him closer. 

"I'm going to make you come like this," he snarls through his teeth, his erratic breath hot against Alex's damp skin, "won't touch, you're...going...to...come..." 

The words die away and then he screams, instantly muffling it against Alex's shoulder, shaking violently, the most delicious noises filling the air. 

Alex can feel him pulsing inside, feels the burst, the heat and as he weakly pushes down it's enough: he comes with a strangled cry, spilling his release over Benedict's heaving stomach, over and over until he feels completely drained, collapsing onto his shaking body. 

Benedict wraps weak arms around him, holding him as they shudder through the afterglow, gasping for air. 

Very slowly they regain control over their limbs again and Alex slips off Benedict, whining as he does. 

Benedict doesn't take his hands off him, running them aimlessly over his back, his neck, every part he can reach, babbling words against Alex's neck, kissing the same spot over and over again before he shifts and attacks Alex's mouth, kissing him with a fierce passion. 

Alex kisses back, moaning helplessly, his overly sensitive nerves still buzzing, and every now and then he trembles in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

Slowly, the kiss loses its frantic edge, turns slow and languid, both men groaning against each other as they explore and lick and bite, treasuring every soft sigh, every shuddery moan.

"I love you," Benedict whispers and pulls back, "I love you so much." 

Alex swallows hard as their eyes meet. Benedict's are wide yet clear, the pupils tiny, the swirling colour of his irises makes Alex dizzy and he tightens his grip around Benedict's waist. 

"I love you too," he murmurs, lifting an unsteady hand and caressing Benedict's face. 

Silently watching each other, Benedict suddenly chuckles softly, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. 

"I guess the flight back will be overly long for you," he says, sheepishly peering at Alex from under his lashes. 

"Well worth it," Alex replies even though he makes a mental note to keep the small pillow in his carry on. 

Sighing wistfully Benedict rolls on his back, peering over Alex's body at the door leading outside. 

The sun's just about coming up, casting low beams over the ocean, the sky blue and cloudless. 

"God, I wish we could stay," he says, waving a hand towards the window. 

"We'll come back," Alex replies, catching his hand and pressing a kiss in his palm. 

And both men know that it's a promise they intend to keep. 

 

 


End file.
